


The Voice in My Heart (A Repetition of Two Notes)

by Salty_Bok_Choy



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Mostly Silent Protagonist, POV Second Person, minor spoilers for midgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Bok_Choy/pseuds/Salty_Bok_Choy
Summary: Five times Byleth tries to give Rhea Flowers but due to extenuating circumstances, each attempt is foiled so brazenly by the hands of fate. Surely, Byleth couldn’t have killedthatmany people to deserve this.





	The Voice in My Heart (A Repetition of Two Notes)

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first foray into the Fire Emblem Franchise and god what a ride it was.
> 
> This fic is inspired by Jacket’s idea [here](https://twitter.com/shitheadsenpai/status/1164956205225111553?s=19)
> 
> Thank you again to my editor, [Roth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyroth/pseuds/rubyroth) and my Bro, Crispy! 
> 
> Please check out their fanart [here](https://twitter.com/crispykodraws)

What gives you the idea in the first place happens in the middle of the night after a particularly busy evening at the ball, watching your students dance with each other and genuinely having fun. Unfortunately, you weren’t able to escape without a few dances of your own. 

When you were about to retire for the night, you saw Rhea head out to the balcony, and despite Sothis telling you to follow her, you were hesitant. Maybe she wanted some fresh air. Eventually Sothis’ nagging drilled through that thick skull of yours and your feet moved.

There was something you felt about the older woman that naturally attracted you to her; maybe it was the air of mystery. The curve of her hips were the most notable features about Rhea. And while her sleeves may hide the muscular aspects of her arms, to a well trained mercenary like yourself, Rhea was deadly, even with her bare hands. 

You stayed hidden out of sight, right by the corner of the pillar as you watched her. Nothing happened for a moment as Rhea stood under the night stars, her figure a balm with the gentle wind brushing past your cheeks through the cracks in the door. She opened her mouth and sang, soft but powerful in the emotions her tone conveyed. It was so heart wrenchingly divine, you felt something stir in your non-beating heart.

(or it could have been the feeling of deep _ loss _ that clung so deeply to her, you felt it stir something in your soul.)

You knew that Rhea had to be amazingly talented to be the Archbishop of all of Fodlan but you didn’t think you'd be starstruck at the sight of her beautiful— lonely— visage as she sang her heart out only for the stars and those lucky enough to be in her earshot.

As the song came to an end, you almost clapped your hands, but you didn’t want to disturb that tranquil image. 

But Sothis’ comments about the song— how she felt like she knew this song— no, that she was the one to _ compose _ the piece itself, bought even more questions as to Sothis’ past identity. 

But as Rhea’s melodious voice continues to hum the melody, you found yourself transfixed to the sight of her back. Surely, you could find some way to show your appreciation for this impromptu show.

At that moment, the clouds part, and the moonlight streams down, her headpiece glowing in the light, and your eyes catch the flowers— lilies— in her hair. 

* * *

That’s why, barely a night away, you’re here right now, gardening, despite the multitude of chores you have on hand for the month. You could have asked the gardeners to tend to the plants, but you feel as though you have to tend to these ones yourself. Father always did say gestures from the heart were better received through the effort of the sender.

A noise chimes in the back of your mind as Sothis helpfully adds, _ I believe you should water the seeds to your right. You’ve been standing in one spot for quite awhile now staring into space. _

You nod, listening to the wisdom of the freeloading higher being inside your mind. You’ve grown plenty of flowers over the years, this shouldn’t be new to you at all. Plant the seeds. Cultivate it by pruning them (sadly, you lack the experience and monetary necessities to do more at the moment) and profit the next week. 

It’s a simple enough endeavor. 

Which doesn’t explain the trials and tribulations she’s had to go through to get these lilies from Point A (the garden) to Point B (Rhea’s hands).

The next week after you planted the seeds, you managed to get around two to three lilies, which wasn’t great, but some is better than none. You cut the stem and tie a ribbon around the flowers. With a friendly wave to the groundskeeper, you make your way to the Audience Chamber with a spring in your step. 

_ Why don’t you put that flower in your mouth and present it to her, _ Sothis remarks. You have a feeling that she’s snickering inside your head, but it sounds like it couldn’t hurt, so you do it anyway. 

The snickering inside you head gets louder and you ignore it as you climb the stairs to the second floor. Rhea’s office is straight ahead to the left, and you let your guard down, which is your first mistake. 

You don’t normally notice the distance of the torch but with the odd placement of the lilies in your mouth, the petals briefly touch the flames. Instantly, the fire spreads down the stem, burning your tongue briefly before you spit it out of reflex. 

You stare in horror as it burns on the ground, the pieces crumbling to dust crushing your hopes and feelings.

You feel a heavy hand pat you on the shoulder and as you look up, you feel the pitying gaze of your father.

You’ve never felt this disappointed in your life. Not since you let Kerry the Cricket disappear from your sight for a single moment and it hopped away from your camp when you were a child.

You only had so many seeds on hand and now you have to wait until the vendors restock their merchandise at the end of the month. Even your students can tell that you aren’t feeling one hundred percent. Sothis attempts to pat you on the head, as well as a higher being could manage when she is inside your brain. But the feeling is nice and you tell her so. 

* * *

It was a couple weeks later before you’re able to get more seeds and are able to cultivate them. Just as you finish planting the seeds, Lysithea passes on a message that Seteth wants to see you and shortly, you make your way to the Audience Chamber as quickly as thought you teleported.

This month seems to be packed with missions back to back, summons to dispatch groups of bandits or missions to take down overgrown lizards— _ demonic beasts, _ Sothis corrects— and you don’t quite care about the distinction when one of the beast _ breathes _ in your direction. While taking a hit isn’t lethal for you, its breath still stinks and you know from experience the smell will linger for _ days_. Which is a luxury you don’t have.

A swipe of its gigantic claws and a gust of wind unhitches the pouch on your belt— the pouch which contained the _lilies—_! You extend your hand to grab it. Only for another fowl roar of the beast to hinder your progress. Someone— Hilda— tackles you to the ground, just barely avoiding having your face melted off from the molten the beast spews. 

And you watch as yet again, the lilies burn to the ground in front of your eyes. The humongous foot stomps on the ashes, and frustration boils over into hot furious _ anger. _

With a vengeful snarl, you grab the Sword of the Creator, sprinting towards the hind legs and as your students distract it, you clamber up towards the beast, mounting it before it can shake you off. Then once the beast crashes into a sturdy tree, you let loose a series of vicious attacks, using all the pent up aggravation you didn’t know you possessed until this moment. 

By the time, you finished, the beast’s tail looks as though it would fit right in with a shish kabob at your Father’s mercenary company barbeques. You see Ignatz’s face pale at the sight of the remains of the beast and Raphael place a big comforting hand on his best friend’s back and truly you feel sorry for the boy. Thankfully, Marianne uses a Restore spell, even as she’s bandaging Hilda’s arm, a short distance away from the boys.

The vindictive edge hasn’t simmered down yet and it would be best for you to keep your distance, covered in blood and beastial remains.

You were so close to giving Rhea your gift...

* * *

The third time… wasn’t as much of a disaster as it was a tragedy. 

Your last activity of the day was going to be cooking with Mercedes and because you need more vegetables, you walk down to the gardens to harvest your plants. This time, you’re able to reap at least three lilies and maybe the third time’s the charm. You think about asking Sothis for advice but lately, she’s been taking more and more naps, so you let her rest instead of disturbing her.

Except somehow, as you’re taking the ingredients to the kitchen doorway, an owl craps right on top of the carrots, leaving a droopy flow of bird feces right down towards the lilies. 

You could have fried that owl on the spot had you no witnesses to attest your violation of Monastery law. Surprisingly, animal abuse is one of the worst punishments in the Garreg Mach Monastery.

You scowl at the owl as it nocks its head, as though it mocks you. But you turn sharply on your heel towards the piers, trying to plan out your next attack. You grab one of the fishing poles and slump onto the pier, the wood creaking under your weight. You throw your line out with more force than necessary. One of the stray monastery dog wanders by and bumps your hand, looking for treats. 

“Would you be able to put me out of my misery?”

The dog whines and shakes her head, plopping down onto your lap. “At least I have a buddy like you to cheer me up.” You reach up and scratch her behind the ears and her tail thumps. Ah, you wish your happiness was that simple. 

* * *

Finally on the last free weekend you have that month, you decide maybe praying would do something and you hoped someone would answer your prayers.

_ Why don’t you try catching a fish with your teeth? _ Sothis suggests, a teasing note to her tone. _ Women love a capable hunter that can provide for them. _ Every word that comes out of your tenant's mouth is full of crap but you, desperate at this point for a _ sign _, listens against your better judgement.

You gently set your fishing pole down and tie your hair back. Then without warning, you jump straight down into the abyss of the pool. 

You part the water with a strong motion of your arm, getting deeper and deeper towards the middle of the lake. Catching movement out of the corner of your eye, you surge forward, opening your jaws as you chomp down on the flesh of your latest victim. The fish tries to wiggle but soon with a little more pressure from your jaws, the fish breathes its last breath of life.

You hear a gaggle of students scream as you emerge from the murky depths of the lake. They all stare at your drenched state as though you’re an alien life form. 

You shake your hair, getting some of the water off. Self conscious or not, you move over to the greenhouse to check on your plants again. 

You’ve never taken flower arrangement lessons but you decide that simple is best when it comes to gifts. You’ve seen the nuns around the monastery do something similar and so you stick the lilies temporary into the pocket inside your robes before grabbing a ribbon off the gardening shelf and taking the fish out of your mouth; which you just remembered.

Since you don’t have a vase, you’ll just have to improvise.

You use the ribbon you grabbed to tie a bow around the fish and then you reach for the lilies, and stick it into the mouth of the fish. Despite the teeth mark taking a good chunk of skin from the fish, you decide it’s still an acceptable placeholder. 

Well the fourth time's the charm.

But you’re hypervigilant this time, double checking for enemies and keep your back to the wall, keeping far, far away from the birds and any wayward touches.

As though you are on a mission, you storm your way towards the building. Nothing amiss there. 

An image of Rhea standing in front of you comes to mind and you wonder what face you would make as you present your gift to her. You hope she likes fish. 

As you reach the cathedral, you’re only a step away from the doors when you hear the sound of a group of cats yowling and looking up, you see a hoard of angry cats falling over the brick wall falls. A flash of green hair and you see Flayn running down the stairs, chasing after them.

“Professor watch out!!” Flayn yells, struggling to catch up. 

You manage to dodge them, but the enemy was overwhelming in their forces as they scale your robes, tiny paws digging into the fabric of your clothing. 

The natural slipperiness of the fish makes your fingers lose its grip and soon, it slips from your grasp and into the jaws of an angry hoard of furballs.

Dejected, you drop down onto your knees at the realization that you won’t have any more time to plant lilies this month.

* * *

Evening falls and the stars uncover themselves, almost creating a spotlight on your prone form slouched against the balcony where you heard Rhea sing almost a month ago.

You feel the melody echo inside your head and Sothis is still asleep because you haven’t heard much from her since that fortnight ago. You sigh and take a long look over the monastery. The sharp building roofs stand out and beyond that is a forest. The same one you entered, starting your bizarre life as a professor in the monastery.

“What’s the matter, Dear One?” A voice says from behind you, and you lift your head from your balcony, turning to see the person you were thinking about this entire time.

Rhea walks over and she looks at you like so warmly, your heart clenches. “Nothing,” you answer, waving a hand but in the corner of your eyes you caught a glimpse of something white in your robe— _ could it be? _

Someone must love you because you reach into your pocket and you feel the stem of a single lily and it’s clean and immaculate.

Now that you’re thinking about it, you’re right next to the bridge on at the Goddess Tower.

“May I?” You ask, taking the lily out of your coat pocket.

“Always.” Rhea doesn’t know what you’re going to do but she nods anyway.

With a steady hand, you reach up to brush some hair behind Rhea’s ear— _ oh it’s pointy _— and with your other hand, you slide the lily into place, and your hand lingers pulling back.

“A lily for you,” you tell her, and maybe it’s a trick of the eye, but you think you see her cheeks flush for a minute before it’s gone.

“Thank you, I shall treasure this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Chat with me [here](https://twitter.com/AoSuiSei) about your love for the Pope


End file.
